Culpa: La peor de las torturas
by Snow Brightness
Summary: Puede que todos estén en un nuevo hogar, a miles de kilómetros del lugar donde la invasión se llevo a cabo. Pero las cicatrices y la culpa, sobre todo de cierto chico, siguen estando presentes. Temporada 3


**Como siempre, advierto que hay muchos spoilers de la tercera temporada en este fic. Así que si no la has visto, no te recomiendo seguir leyendo.**

**Hooola chicos! Sé que últimamente he escrito solo one-shots, pero tenía esta idea constantemente en mi cabeza y no podía ignorarla. Breve explicación: ahora que nuestros lindos mutantes regresaron a la ciudad, perdí la esperanza de un momento entre Leo y Donnie post-invasión. Supongo que eso lo dice todo y si no, los invito a leerlo y disfrutarlo :D**

**Nota: No es T-Cest. En lo que respecta a mis fanficts, nunca serán con ese tema ;)**

El Sol daba de lleno en la casa de campo de Abril al medio día, mientras cuatro de sus peculiares huéspedes descansaban en el interior. Abril y Casey habían ido a hacer una visita a una tiendita del pueblo para comprar alimentos y llenar de gasolina el tanque de la camioneta, y en lo que regresaban los 4 hermanos veían programas de televisión al azar; en realidad hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentaban tranquilamente a disfrutar juntos de cosas tan sencillas como la televisión y en verdad querían aprovechar ese momento. Solamente habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Leonardo despertó de su coma de tres meses, lo que parecía haber regresado el ánimo a todos. Si, durante ese tiempo entrenaron y se adaptaron a su nuevo y temporal estilo de vida, pero después de todo, el saber que su hermano -o amigo, en el caso de Casey y Abril- estaba en peligro constante los tenía demasiado preocupados. Aunque la situación de Leo ahora no lucia muy favorable, se contentaban con tenerlo a su lado despierto, vivo. El líder estaba muy afectado emocionalmente por la derrota que había pasado, pero se alegraba de estar con su familia a salvo y contaba con ellos para distraerse y olvidarse por unos instantes del dolor. O al menos, contaba con la mayoría.

Desde el día en que despertó (y fueron atacados en el bosque por un mutante psicópata) Donnie se había encargado de atender con esmero las heridas de su hermano mayor, de crear medicamentos, analgésicos y soportes para ayudarlo a mejorar más pronto. Sin embargo, no le había dirigido casi la palabra y si Leo le decía algo, el genio respondía de manera cortante y evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Eso tenía a sus hermanos confundidos, e intentaban descubrir indirectamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Oye, nerd- dijo Rafael, sentado relajadamente en el sillón a lado de Leo- Nunca explicaste por qué la voz del intrépido cambió tanto

-De hecho si lo expliqué, por si no lo recuerdas- contestó pacientemente Donnie, quien estaba sentado reparando el control remoto de la televisión por cuarta vez en los tres meses que llevaban ahí- Su garganta quedó dañada durante la pelea, lo que perjudicó en gran medida sus cuerdas vocales y alterando el sonido de su voz.

-Ok, así que mi garganta está dañada y ahora tengo una voz de Batman. Genial.

-Si lo ves así, si es algo bastante genial- comentó Mikey desde la cocina- ¡Tienes lo que te faltaba para ser un justiciero nocturno! ¿Tú que opinas Donnie?

Donnie no parecía dispuesto a dar una respuesta pronta, y después de unos instantes habló, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo

-Supongo que está bien, si lo quieren ver así. Genial, esto necesita baterías nuevas; iré a traerlas - añadió rápidamente poniéndose de pie, y se dirigió al granero donde ahora tenía un laboratorio provisional.

Los otros se miraron entre sí, claramente preguntándose si habían dicho o hecho algo para ofenderlo. Entonces Leo decidió que cuando regresara, sería un buen momento para poner fin a la falta de comunicación de su inteligente hermano.

Donnie llegó al granero, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él y comenzó la búsqueda de baterías.

-Tiene que haber algunas por aquí- decía mientras rebuscaba en un cajón- No puedo haberlas utilizado todas… ¡aja!

Triunfante sacó un par y se las puso al control remoto. Dio un paso hacia la salida y se detuvo en seco.

"No puedo regresar", pensó nerviosamente, contemplando la puerta de madera "no mientras Leo siga allí"

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla que tenía, decidido a no moverse. No quería volver y estar con sus hermanos; simplemente la tranquilidad de todos…de Leo sobre todo…lo estaba volviendo loco. Pasó tres meses de un lado a otro de la casa, esperando encontrarse con alguna forma de recelo o enojo de parte de sus hermanos, o de Abril, ¡o incluso de Casey! Nada. Ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada aún. Y cuando Leo despertó, pensó que él no se privaría de darle un sermón o incluso gritarle por lo que había hecho. Pero ni siquiera su hermano mayor lucía molesto, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta al joven genio. No tenía el coraje de verle siquiera la cara, por temor a encontrarse con la ira y peor aún, con la decepción en sus ojos. Y a pesar de todo, prefería eso a la inmutable calma de su hermano, que en vez de aliviarlo solo incrementaba la culpa que llevaba tanto tiempo comiéndolo por dentro. Sonrió sin alegría. Oh si, en ese lapso de tiempo había aprendido bien que la culpa es la peor de las torturas.

Los chicos se rindieron y apagaron la televisión tras dos horas de no encontrar nada bueno para ver.

-La programación es cada vez más decepcionante- comentó Raph estirándose

-Sí- apoyó Mikey en tono de aburrimiento- Sobre todo porque aquí tenemos muy pocos canales.

-Bueno, no es como si en la ciudad tuviéramos demasiados, sabes. El servicio de cable no aplicaba en tortugas gigantes que vivían en las alcantarillas

Leo sonrió un poco ante la discusión de sus hermanos menores. Con la invasión y destrucción parcial de su ciudad, era bueno ver que podían seguir adelante. Miro el reloj y frunció el ceño

-Ya pasó una hora, ¿por qué no ha regresado Donnie?

-Ya lo conoces, posiblemente perdió la noción del tiempo mejorando algún deforme cachivache que tenia por ahí- dijo Raph restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, Leo se sentía algo preocupado.

-Iré a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Raph lo miró decidiendo qué era lo que debía responder.

-Muy bien, ¿puedes ir solo?

-Si pude ir hasta el bosque sin ayuda creo que puedo avanzar unos pocos metros. Pero gracias- respondió, guiñándole un ojo para inspirarle confianza. Sabía que todos estaban preocupados por su seguridad, especialmente Rafael.

Salió de la casita con cuidado de no tropezar en los escalones y se encaminó al granero. El silencio del campo contrastaba mucho con los sonidos que podían escucharse las veinticuatro horas del día en Nueva York. "Tardare un rato en acostumbrarme a esto", pensó con desgana.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que la empujó suavemente.

-¿Donnie?- llamó. En seguida un estruendo de cristales rotos inundó el lugar.

-¡Leo!- dijo Donnie claramente sobresaltado- ¡Me asustaste!

Se agachó a recoger los trozos de vidrio del frasco que unos momentos antes tenía en sus manos.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Mas analgésicos?- preguntó entrando en su modo doctor, al tiempo que se enderezaba

-No…no, estoy bien- era verdad; el dolor de su rodilla aparecía únicamente cuando la forzaba demasiado- Solo venia a ver como estabas tú

-¿Yo? Yo estoy perfectamente bien. Creo que ya puedes volver si quieres….

-No- sentenció Leo con cierta firmeza- Necesito hablar contigo

Donnie lo miró unos segundos con aprehensión y desvió la mirada de nuevo al destrozado frasco.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Vamos, dilo, en serio quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Eh?- el líder estaba algo confundido- Bien... ¿por qué me has evitado desde que desperté?

Esta vez, Donatello no pudo evitar verlo fijamente, incrédulo.

-¿En serio eso es lo que quieres decirme?

-Sí, eso es. ¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo? ¿Hice algo….?

-¡Leonardo, no sigas!

Leo se interrumpió a media frase, sorprendido en parte porque su hermano se había referido a él por su nombre completo, y por otro lado por el tono enojado y firme de su voz.

-¡No has hecho nada!- continuó la tortuga de morado, luciendo verdaderamente molesto- ¡Ese es el problema! ¿Por qué no me has gritado? ¿Por qué te comportas conmigo como si no hubiera hecho nada? ¿Por qué no me odias?

El mayor se quedo atónito, sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué debería odiarte?

-Porque…-tragó saliva y miró sus manos, haciendo lo posible por evitar la mirada de su hermano- es mi culpa que estés así. Si te hubiera hecho caso en Nueva York y nos hubiéramos ido cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, Destructor nunca te habría lastimado, ni habrías pasado tres meses luchando por tu vida…

Leo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-Tres meses….tres meses pasé recordándome a cada minuto que si no despertabas…sería mi culpa- Para ese momento los ojos marrones rojizos de Donnie ya resplandecían por las lágrimas contenidas en ellos-Y además de todo, aun tuviste que arriesgarte para salvarnos del mutante sol porque no pudimos manejar un problema por nosotros mismos. No sé cómo puedes actuar como si no estuvieras decepcionado. Prefiero que me digas lo mucho que te decepcioné a que me sonrías como si todo estuviera bien- concluyó, tratando de no dejar que su voz se resquebrajara.

Eso fue suficiente para que Leo comprendiera toda la situación. Así que esa era el motivo por el que se estaba comportando tan extraño y distante con él: la culpa. Sin perder un momento más (y con un poco de dificultad) se acercó, tomó a Donnie por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te diré una cosa, y quiero que prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo? - comenzó- No estoy actuando, la verdad es que no estoy molesto, ni nada de eso.

-Pero…pero yo….- el genio buscó en vano un argumento que hiciera al otro entrar en razón, pero termino por darse por vencido- L-lo siento, en serio lo siento Leo…

-Y una cosa más- añadió este con expresión seria, separándose de su hermano- No quiero que te disculpes por nada. No seguiste mis órdenes porque tenias tu propia idea de lo que podíamos hacer, ¿cierto? Y según lo que me han contado, funcionó al final; nada menos de lo que esperaba de un invento tuyo. Además fue mi decisión ir tras Destructor solo. Tenía la esperanza de acabar con el de una vez por todas sin ponerlos en peligro a ustedes, y lo mismo pasó con el mutante de la otra noche. ¿Y sabes que? No me arrepiento de nada. Están a salvo, y es lo único que me importa.

Le sonrió, esperando que su punto hubiese quedado claro. Don se enjuagó las lágrimas acumuladas y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nunca he entendido como puedes aceptar los errores de los demás así como así.

-Es un talento de edición limitada- respondió Leo, imitando sorprendentemente bien la cara de cachorrito de Mikey.

Donnie rió. Estaba feliz y aliviado de haber dicho por fin lo que lo estaba atormentando.

-Sí, seguro que sí.

-¿Quieres volver ya?- pregunto el líder avanzando hacia la salida, sin perder su sonrisa

-Por supuesto- dijo Donnie y siguió a su hermano, aquel al que hace poco había tenido el miedo de perder, aquel que ahora estaba con ellos vivo, aquel que sabía que lo quería a él y a todos sus hermanos sin importar los errores que cometieran.

Lo cual era bueno, se dijo el genio, porque el sentimiento era mutuo.

**Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos por su servidora :33**


End file.
